


cotton candy

by sanhasbinu



Series: Winter Dream [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Loss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10278173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhasbinu/pseuds/sanhasbinu
Summary: Bin was ephemeral, just a sweet apparition after all that. Eunwoo should have known better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *a slightly darker twist on the lyrics to cotton candy by astro

* * *

 

It’d be easy for him to say that he tried his best. But the mask he put on for so long was worthless.

Looking back, he should have tried harder, even whilst believing… no, knowing, that it wouldn’t work.

The feeling of spring grass poking at the small of his back. The soft curve of Moonbin’s fingers under his. The habitual yet unfamiliar flutter in his stomach whenever he looked at Bin, it felt like he could just reach out and disappear the stars. The two of them together, of course.

Sweet kisses and moonlit paths. Paths lit by the blinding brightness of Bin's smile, mostly. Everything around them in a rosy glow.

Love tinged red.

 

He remembers the way Moonbin whispered his name.

_Eunwoo._

Floating white clouds and pure white flowers in bloom. The bright blue of the sky above them.

_Hyung, close your eyes for a second._

_Why?_

_Just close them tight._

The warmth of Moonbin's approach, the smile and anticipation embedded in his words. He remembers it all.

_My heart. Fill it for me?_

 

Eunwoo was never one to be sentimental, yet the way that Bin's eyes would shine in those moments... the absolutely gravitational pull Eunwoo felt watching him... It made his heart thump uncontrollably then, and painfully now. Those were memories he promised he’d hold onto forever. He never once thought that those softly lingering tendrils of happiness filling his memories could ever become the now sharpened knives of reminiscence, ripping him and his shielded heart to shreds.

 

_It can't be like this. I'm sorry._

He regrets saying those words. He should have said  _yes_.

 

Eunwoo remembers, remembers it all. The brevity of Moonbin's departure, the vast emptiness left behind as it all fell apart.

 

It’s supposed to be summer now but the room feels colder than ever. The weight of the heavy winter blankets he’s hidden himself under for much too long don’t do much to ease the unbearable heaviness in his chest, though he’s more suffocated by the absolute darkness of his thoughts than he is by the physical lack of oxygen. Eunwoo forces a wash of hot, stale air into his lungs as he searches for that scent. The scent of _him_... the memory of _him_... It was there just yesterday, but it’s merely a lingering tease at this point.

 

 _Moonbin_.

He was like cotton candy, and their love was transparent.

Sweet, once, but gone in an instant.

And it was all Eunwoo's fault.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> it was short but i hope it was readable  
> thanks ily<3


End file.
